Silver Cross Thieves
The Silver Cross Thieves (also known as Assassin's Guild and Guild of the Strikers) is a guild located in the town of Silver Cross. Background After he escaped the Nightmare Circus, the boy known as Lass wandered Aernas until he met the one that would teach him the ways of the Assassin. Once he mastered the skills, Lass and his Assassin trainees created the Silver Cross Thieves. In the present time, the Silver Cross Thieves have been training more powerful Dark Assassins to effectively counter monsters that threaten the continent of Bermesiah. Known Members Lass Isolet Lass Isolet is currently the guild leader of the Silver Cross Thieves. He is a mysterious, shady young boy who was once possessed by Kaze'aze. Lass was, then, freed from her grasp thanks to the Grand Chase and vows to start fresh. For his work against the evils of Dark Anmon and passing his test, Lass has been honored with the title of Striker reserved for the highest class of Assassins in Silver Cross and received the former Guild Leader's sword, Nodachi. Others Lass Bodyguard 1.png|Dina's portrait. Lass Bodyguard 2.png|Sena's portrait. Lass Bodyguard 3.png|Mona's portrait. Former Guild Leader Mentioned in the description of Striker's mission scroll, the guild had a leader before Lass inherited his position. He was known to have trained Assassins under his might until he grew too old to fight. Lass' bodyguards There are three known female members in the Silver Cross Thieves namely Dina, Sena, and Mona. The trio serves as Lass' bodyguards and escorts him secretly from the shadows, protecting him from danger. However, they seem to act more as cheerleaders or fangirls rather than bodyguards. Trivia *There is conflicting information in regards to the founding of the Silver Cross Thieves. It is said that Lass was made the leader of the Silver Cross Thieves in the original game. In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, his background states that he and other trainees founded the said guild. **Even then, it was mentioned that Lass met someone who taught him the ways of the Assassin before establishing the guild. It is possible that the person referred became the former Guild Leader of the Silver Cross Thieves. ***This would imply that the Assassins in Silver Cross did not have a formal association until the creation of the guild. *While the guild's name advertises thievery as their line of work, the Silver Cross Thieves seem to focus more on assassinations instead. **Despite that thievery and assassination are generally viewed as negative, the description of Dark Assassin's mission scroll points out that the Silver Cross Thieves fight against evil and have allied with the Elven Corps and the Violet Mage. *In Elsword, another game designed by KOG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, The Night Savers guild is based on the Silver Cross Thieves. Gallery Las38.png|Lass' dialogue portrait (new). Lass's Bodyguards.png|Concept art of Dina, Sena, and Mona. Lass's Bodyguards 3.png Lass's Bodyguards 2.png Silver Cross Assassins Symbol.png|Emblem of the Silver Cross Thieves. References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Groups Category:Story Category:Browse __FORCETOC__